Guardians of the Galaxy (group)
The Guardians of the Galaxy They are the main protagonsits and title characters of the 2014 film of the same name and based on the same comic book characters. They are a group of characters who protect the Galaxy, thus earning their name. History When Peter Quill was eight years old, he was abducted by aliens known as the Ravengers and were tasked to bring him to his father. However, they were unable to do so after the fact they decided to raise him as one of their own. Gamora as a child witnessed the death of her biological family and was taken in by Thanos, the very same man who killed her entire family. He trained her to becoming an assassin. Members Star-Lord/Peter Quill Peter Quill, also known as Star Lord 'the protagonist of the film, ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''and the leader of their team. He forms somewhat of a romatnic attraction to Gamora, despite her attempt at killing him. In the end, he is revealed to be half-human and half-alien. Quill was born on Earth shortly after his father left earth without even knowing that Meredith was pregnant with their son at the time. After the death of his mother, Peter was abducted by the Ravengers on his father's orders (apparently, his fahter learned of his birth sometime later). However, instead of delivering Peter to his father, they raised him as their own into a thief. Gamora Gamora is a plove interest of Star Lord in the 2014 film, Guardians of the Galaxy. She is the last of her species, the Zen-Whoberis after their extinction. Gamora is widely known at the most dangerous woman in the universe and skilled in the use of every weapon. Family * '''Unnamed family '(deceased) * '''Thanos (former adoptive father) * Nebula (former adoptive sister) Powers and abilities * Skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as with a sword Rocket Raccoon Rocket is a anthropomorphic raccoon from a scientist experiment. Powers and abilities Expert marksman Enhanced senses Technological intellect Groot Groot is a tree-like creature who is best friends with Rocket. His only two lines spoken are "I am Groot" and "We are Groot" when he sacrifices himself to save Quill, Gamora, Rocket and Drax. He is a Flora Colossus from Talhunia. Drax 'Drax the Destroyer '''is one of the Guardians in ''Guardians of the Galaxy. His wife and daughter were killed by Ronan the Accuser and swore revenge on Ronan. However, he meets Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot when all five of them are imprisoned in jail. Trivia * Peter takes the orb and absorbs its energy to save the entire planet and Gamora and the others (besides Groot, who is now reduced to a sapling) absorb the energy to share the burden and also able to stop the crystal's power. It inspired the scene in the Price, an episode of OUAT, where Regina, King Arthur, Snow, Charming and Leroy join hands together to absorb the Fury's power in order to save Robin Hood Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:GROUPS Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Marvel Characters